A night with Emmett and Alice
by emmettandrose4ever
Summary: Emmett gets a little too hyper while Alice is trying to get ready for hers and Jaspers anniversery night. Will Emmett get a little carrieed away? or will he just have a little too much Mountian Dew? one shot. Rated T for TACOS!


Okay I am so excited this is the first fan fiction I had ever wrote and I just found it on my computer so I decided to post it! I also found another which I am going to post! Review it and tell me if I should continue or if it should stay a one-shot!

Alice POV

It was late Saturday night and everybody was out hunting except for me and Emmett. It was pretty boring around the house with nobody here. Especially since Emmett's downstairs doing who knows what. I should probably go check on him. Rose made me promise to make sure he doesn't eat sugar. Again. Ugh! I don't even see why he does. I mean really human food taste horrible. I would never do that no matter how much I wanted to be hyper. Well anyways I need to check on him its getting a little too quiet downstairs. So I ran downstairs at vampire speed to see where he was. I had to go into like five different rooms until I found him in the kitchen.

"Emmett what are you doing!!!" I screamed at him.

"Drinkingggg mountiaaann dewwww!!!" he stuttered sounding like he was drunk.

"Emmett what has Rose told you about drinking or eating anything for humans?" I asked.

"Don't drink or eat anything made for humans." He whispered like a preschooler who was about to get in major trouble. He even made the puppy dog poutty face.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time! But if I catch you one more time I am telling

Rose!" I screamed, I was about to walk out of the room to go look at my cloths but then…

" THANK YOU THANK YOU ALICE!!!!" He screamed and ran up and hugged me. I was a foot off the ground and swinging. Oh crap. The hyperness is kicking in!

"Emmett can you put me down… I cant breathe!" I whispered like I was supposed to be out of breath.

"Good thing you don't need to!" he snickered and put me down.

"Well on that note I need to go upstairs and pick out what I'm going to wear tonight Jasper is taking me somewhere special for our anniversary!" I said while twirling around in my tee length black halter dress that flairs out. Sooooo adorable.

"WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO LET ME HELP!" He said like a gay guy while stick his chest out and putting his hands up. I couldn't help but laugh!

"Ok, fine." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Come on."

We ran upstairs and into my HUGE closet. Filled with racks upon racks of cloths that spin. I just recently got in updated to be like the one in the movie clueless. That way I can pick out my outfits on the computer. But instead of an old crappy computer I had a brand new Mac touch screen computer. I smiled as I saw it. I went and pulled over two chairs. One for me and one for Emmett.

"Ok, now Emmett before you start pointing out all the slutty dresses I could wear let me explain to you what I want the dress to be like. One very elegant."

"Where's the fun in that." he whispered to himself.

"Two, I would like it to be purple."

"hmmm…" he whispered, thinking out loud I guess.

"And three, I want it to show a little leg. Got it." I asked

"Pshh yeah I got this!" he said

"Ok then." We sat down at the computer and looked through thousands of dresses. Until I found it. "What about that?" I asked but at that point even Emmett knew that even he couldn't talk me out of wearing it. The expression on his face was just screaming YES! I knew Jasper was going to love this dress. It was beautiful. It was a long dark purple halter with a slit where my leg goes that went up to the beginning of my thigh. The purple was very dark and had little shimmers of silver through it. I had completely forgot about this dress. Rose and I bought it when we went shopping last month.

"I know exactly what you are going to wear with this." He said quietly as he ran out of the room to go get something. So I turn my chair to look at the doorway. After a few seconds I saw Emmett standing there with Rose's silver Mark Jacobs clutch that she had been giving even thought it wasn't available in stores yet. The shoes matched it perfectly they were tall open toe silver high heels. I was so happy. And I knew Jasper was going to be happy too. The only thing left was to ask Rose if I could borrow those that was going to be the hard part.

REVIEW!! Otherwise I wont know wither to continue or not!!

If you review you get rewarded with a hyper dancing Cullen boy for you!!

:)


End file.
